


Define Sane

by lemmekissurface



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmekissurface/pseuds/lemmekissurface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh i did a thing for a person<br/>au where miles got out of the asylum kiss kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Sane

Even after he had gotten out of the asylum, Miles Upshur was not positive on how sane he still considered himself. After the things that had happened, that he had seen, he was wary of everything and everybody. He was like an animal almost, ready to lash out at anyone who seemed to be tipping over the edge or verging on a crazy side. 

There was, though, one thing he was being brave enough to do. He wanted to find Waylon Park, the man he knew had sent him that e-mail. He wanted to find out what had happened to him.

And after a lot of searching, going to places and asking if anyone knew a man under the name of Waylon Park, he finally met a woman who said she did. She said she would give Miles his phone number, but that was all. Miles was going to meet her now, at a gas station.

As the red Jeep rattled up to a parking lane, Miles switched the engine off, tucking the keys in his pocket. It was nighttime- the only time she could meet him out of work, she had told him. Sure enough, when he looked up, she was sitting on the hood of her car, a few lanes over.

He opened the door, slipping out into the night air. "Miss?" he waved at her a little.

She looked up. Slowly, a faint smile showed on her face, and she wandered over, "I thought you might forget. I had no clue finding him was so important to you."

"Yeah, well, I have a few choice words and questions for him." 

"I see," she nodded. Her smile faded as she held out a piece of paper with the number, "Here's his number."

"This is all you wanted to meet here for?" Miles asked as he took the paper, tucking it in his pocket. "I mean-"

"No, I wanted to ask you how you know Waylon."

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." 

Miles shook his head, "But I don't. It's not something I like to talk about. Sorry. And, who are you?"

"My name's Lisa... I'm... well, I'm Waylon's wife. I mean... ex-wife..." she frowned faintly, "That's why I was wondering why you wanted his phone number. You see, I heard that he's... dead..."

Miles raised both brows. He had heard a lot of things, but he had not heard this. He also didn't think it was his position to confirm this or not. He didn't think that Waylon was dead. What, was his phone just being kept? Maybe she was giving him what used to be his number, but now belonged to someone else?

"I need to go." he said, turning his back to her, "Thanks for your help, uh, Lisa."

"You're welcome, mister...?"

"Upshur." he mumbled as he walked away, "Miles Upshur."

\--------

Miles was a reckless driver. As he sped down the high-way, he held his phone up to his ear, listening to it ringing. Once. Twice. Three times...

"Hello?"

He blinked, slowing down. "I- hello...?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is /this/?"

"Uh... Waylon..."

"Oh, really. Guess who this is."

"I have no idea."

"Try Upshur."

The voice on the other end went silent for a moment, and then, "Miles Upshur? The reporter?"

Miles squinted as he drove, "That's me, mister Park."

Waylon inhaled, "I'm guessing we should talk, huh?"

"In person."

"Yeah..."

Miles stopped at a stop sign. A four way intersection, lonely with only him and his red jeep sitting there in below the traffic lights. He shifted the phone against his ear. "You're awake now. Do you have a ride?"

"No, I-"

"I'll pick you up, then. What's your address?"

The two exchanged details, Miles slowly driving down a road, taking the directions he was given.

He had some things to say. They probably both did. 

\-- wowie end of this chapter


End file.
